In wireless networks, such as Wi-Fi™ wireless local area networks, one useful application is to determine the location of a wireless device (e.g., a client device). Accuracy in the location determination is important. Moreover, it is desirable to accurately locate a client device in a scalable manner and without undue complexity.
Time-based ranging techniques work best with a wider frequency bandwidth of the ranging signals. A wider bandwidth results in a narrower (more accurate) measurement time resolution.